1. Field of the Inventive Concept
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and/or a method for inspecting a substrate defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to diversification of semiconductor processes and accelerated mass production of semiconductor products, in-line monitoring technology in which the presence or absence of defects of a semiconductor wafer is inspected immediately after each process step is completed has become more and more prevalent. Nowadays, vertical type semiconductor products are predominantly being produced due to limitations in the design rule of planar type semiconductor products. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to propose technology for monitoring defects or contact failures of vertical type semiconductor products in real time.